


Freedom was never an Option

by Septicd00dles



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: (some are more old enough to be adults but are more in the range of teenagers), (will add more characters as time goes on), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Kingdoms/Fantasy/Omegaverse, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septicd00dles/pseuds/Septicd00dles
Summary: Joshua had the option to stay with his parents and bring them shame or actually do some good and help out in the only way he could as the only omega born in his house. So being sold off he honestly doesn't know what too expect, but too be fair he didn't expect too be treated with such kindness even if he wasn't pure.---This story is only a side story and honestly more so meant for when I'm stressed and having issues writing my other story 'The Butterfly and the Cat'. Also this won't stop pestering my damn brain .-. WELP enjoy this and also, need help picking my ship for Joven throughout this story XD I can't decide if he should join Anthony and Ian's little polygamy group or be with someone else?? idk...





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this be the epilogue! I hope you all enjoy! please leave a comment and tell me what you think!! Lots of love from the septic tank! <3

Joshua was sitting in the back of a carriage his hands folded in his lap, eyes trained onto the wooden floor. All Joshua could think of were the events that lead up to the moment of him swaying back and forth with each bump, turn, and stop the carriage made, which were him going too his uncle’s place because his parents had no safe place for an in heat omega, and they had no other omega in the house to take care of him, the next thing Joshua knew… he was getting sick easily, he was always tired, he was bleeding when he shouldn’t be, and so many other things that just kept bothering the poor omega. Then he went to a witch doctor who made him a potion which confirmed his fears, on top of that his mother kept getting letters of whore houses begging for the family’s permission to take the omega, it didn’t help half the time they actually hesitated throwing away the letters due too needing the money… His parents fighting over the letters, the crying and the secrets Joshua kept.

Finally Joshua made the decision that it was best they accept one of the letters, let him be taken for money as it would help the family, and he’d be able too hide the fact he was pregnant from his family and avoid shaming the ones he loved even more.

Reluctantly his mother had agreed it took weeks but after posting a bunch of formal requests around the town, and city. Joshua’s mother had agreed to one suitor and the two exchanged letters for a couple of weeks before finally, the mystery suitor agreed to send down a courier to check the health and looks of Joshua, and if he was too the likes of the suitor then in a few days they’d send down a carriage and another courier and two guards too escort Joshua too his new home along with the agreed money.

All Joshua really cared about was his family and the fact that they had gotten paid and it was enough so that they could get back on their feet without struggles for a couple of months and who knows maybe his dad could get a better job in that time… that thought helped relax Joshua and made his feel so much better.

 

Joshua sighed as he looked down at his white top he felt so tired he just wanted too sleep but the tightness of his sister’s borrowed corset and the itchiness of the white fancy shirt he was wearing at the moment made it hard, that and the fact he was anxious as all hell. What would happen if his new home found out he was pregnant and lied about being a virgin? Would the kill him like some places do? Would they torcher him? Would the punish him? Or… would they just let him have his pup, and then make him continue to do his job as before? What was his job going to be?? Joshua had so many questions and honestly no one to ask them too. All of a sudden the carriage came to a halt making Joshua’s hands fly to the seat to steady himself.

What felt like hours went by before the doors finally opened and the guards who were only half dressed in armor stood one had his hand out waiting for Joshua too take it, much too Joshua’s distaste… he hated being treated like some delicate princess, but he took the hand anyway and got out of the carriage only too look up and around to realize his mystery suitor came from inside the castle…

 

“You’ll meet the prince in an hour, so we’ll take you too your temporary room too get ready so you can look more… well… less like a peasant…” One of the guards hummed putting his hand on Joshua’s lower back.

 

“Wait… the PRINCE?” Joshua yelped his eyes widening in shock.

 

“Well yes… he is the one who requested you.” The other guard spoke, both looking unamused at the omega’s reaction.

 

“Royalty, wanted… me?” Joshua spoke softly his eyes still very wide in awe and shock.

 

“We are short on staff, and who knows maybe the Prince needs an omega of unroyal blood.” One of the guards smiled seeing all colour drain from the omega that was now very reluctant to go into the large stony castle.


	2. Sorry and Goodbye for Now

I've been thinking of deleting all my works and starting over, so if there is a story you really like pm me or comment I don't care really and let me know which story you'd like to take over/re-do into your own and once you have everything you need I'll delete the old works but always keep the spare save files on this computer if you guys ever need it...

I've just been hating my writing lately and needed a break and over that break decided I wanna start fresh... so yeah... enjoy!


End file.
